Ballad of A Menace
by CDUFFY72
Summary: This is the Story of Noatak Junior son of Amon. I have included elements from dragon age and real life such as crime and punishment, drugs,alcohol and such while trying to keep it as lore friendly as possible. JinoraXOC eventually will turn into a love triangle between Jinora, Kai and OC


As the ship started to sail away from the Southern Water Tribe, a young man barely fourteen look back at the tribe that had done him no favors. He was slightly taller than your average Fourteen and a strong build, large shoulders and a castless brand on his face. Before turning around to go into the bowels of the ship he stuck his middle finger on his right hand toward the tribe. "Good riddance" Noatak Jr mumbled under his breath. He was wearing a standard commoner outfit, a heavy coat to keep him warm and a small hoop earring in his left earlobe. His hair was short for Water Tribe men; it was slicked back ending at the start of his neck.

"Maybe I can get by playing a guitar instead of pick-pocketing … nah fishing for wallets pays to well".

As Noatak made his way through the ship he spotted a pile of pallets that would probably be better sleeping on than the floor. As he started walking to the pallets he noticed a young woman and her polar bear dog. Not wanting to look like a fool and a coward he sat on the pallets, taking off his guitar to improve his comfort. His ass still fell asleep.

"Hello" said the young woman. She was very good looking. Judging by her appearance she was definitely of the noble caste. "Hi I'm Noatak" He replied. "I'm Korra and this is my polar bear dog Naga".

"Korra where did I hear that name before" he said aloud. "Oh it's a popular name among nobles" Korra replied not wanting to blow her cover. "Really? I never heard of any nobles with that name except for one but I can't remember which one"

"Eh... where are you going?" Korra asked trying to change the subject. "Republic City I'm trying to find my father" said Noatak. "Oh that's rough have you ever met him before" Korra asked. "No but he is my name sake, I don't even know if he is in Republic City". Korra began to feel sorry for young Noatak. Although she might have not seen her Father Tonraq as much as she would have wanted to she still knew him and loved him. It was hard for her to say goodbye to her parents.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked. "No" he replied. Korra though for a second, he could stay on Air Temple Island Tenzin won't mind. She hoped "I know you could stay on Air Temple Island". "Really?!" he said dumbfounded why would a noble help a casteless? "Sure" she said feeling happy that she is finally helping someone. "Wait Air Temple Island? I don't think the Air Nomads would like me on the island" Noatak said with skepticism

"They won't mind I know the people that live there" Korra replied

"How?" He asked "You know parties during the Winter solstice and other events" She said hoping she would buy her obvious lie. "No I'm casteless" Noatak said pointing towards the brand on the right side his face. "So you're a criminal" Korra stated with slight disdain. "Not by choice I had to do something to stop my stomach from meeting my back." He said trying to defend himself. "But one of your ancestors were" Korra replied. "My mother was a noble" Noatak said. "Then why do you have brand" She asked. "She was engaged to someone else when my father got his hole from her" he answered. "Heh that's one way of putting it" Korra said with a smile. "No better way" he replied. "Enough about me what about you?" Noatak asked

"What about me?" Korra was starting to get nervous. "Well why are you leaving the Tribe?" "Eh I am …. Going to study" Korra replied but Noatak was beginning to see her lies. "On Air Temple Island?" he said. "Yeah I'm studying history" Korra said unconvincingly. "Wait now I know who you are, you're Avatar Korra" Noatak declared proudly. Korra groaned loudly "Will you try to keep it down I don't want anyone to know". "Why would you ever want that Avatar Korra" Noatak said mockingly. "Because then people will ask me less questions" stated Korra. "Well then maybe you should think of a new name" He replied. "Just go to sleep" was all Korra could say. "Can I Sleep on Naga?" He asked. "No you lost that privilege" She said smirking as Noatak pouted.

Korra woke up to find the ship at Republic City. "Naga time to wake up you too Noatak" Groaning Noatak got up and sat behind Korra on top of Naga. "Hold on" Korra yelled as Naga rushed out of the ships hold knocking over dock workers.

"Wow look at this place I never seen so many satomobiles" Said the young Avatar. "Me neither and look at that!" Noatak replied pointing towards the giant statue of Avatar Aang, both Water Tribe natives look on in awe. "Look there's the island where Tenzin lives ready for a swim girl?" but Naga hand different plans. The giant polar bear dog ran out in front of traffic causing satomobiles to crash into each other. "Look out" yelled Noatak to Korra who narrowly missed a satomobiles. Naga soon slowed down and began sniffing for food quickly finding a fast food stand. Korra, Noatak and Naga stuck their heads into the back of the stand to see what was on the other side. They were greeted with a verity of delicious fast food

"Naga wait" Korra ordered as the polar bear dog barely restrained herself

"We will take two of everything" Korra told the old woman working at the stand. "That will be sixty yuans" she said angrily. "We don't have money" Korra stated "then get lost" replied the old woman. "Old bitch" Noatak said to the woman "You little prick!" was the only thing they could hear as the polar bear dog ran away.

"Why did you say that now she will never serve us" Korra complained to Noatak. "Don't worry this place is huge and there's plenty of ways to make money". Noatak replied.

"Legal ways I hope" said Korra, Noatak groaned "Fine let's do things your way" Noatak said not wanting to argue with the only person that offered him a safe place to sleep.

The gang of three soon found themselves in a park fishing for food which was made easier thanks to waterbending, Korra was cooking some fish on a stick while Noatak was eating one she cooked earlier. They were comfortable until a homeless man pop out of the bushes scaring Korra. "Say uh … think I can get one of them taste smelling fishes?" asked the wild hair man. "No get your own damn fish" replied Noatak interrupting Korra. "Never mind him take what you want" Korra said to the crazy hobo. "So ... do you live in that bush?" asked Korra trying to make conversation. "Yes presently this is what I call home it took me awhile to find a bush that beautiful" the hobo replied as the brush sparkled.

"This is where all the vagabonds live"

"Really I thought all the people here where living it up" Noatak added to the conversation

"Ha Ha Ha you've got a lot to learn new comers welcome to Republic City".

"Hey you stop! You can't fish here!" a fat guard yelled at the group. "Korra it's time to go" Noatak said with urgency. Both of the teens jumped on Naga as the guard ran after them panting heavily as they escape with ease. The group soon came across a protester standing on top of a table shouting into a megaphone.

""Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." Korra responded proudly

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender". "Yeah, I am" Korra replied arrogantly.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" He said provokingly.

"I'm seriously thinking about it". Korra said crossing her arms

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" he addressed his listeners. "Yeah! Get out of here!" the crowd yelled raising their hands in anger. "What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're ... you're oppressing yourselves!" Korra was struggling to defend herself. "This is going well" Noatak said sarcastically. Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk away.

"Okay I think we're lost" Korra said to Noatak. "Well we better ask someone for directions". The group walk to a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other. "Excuse me, I think we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked the pair.

"Just head down this street" The old woman answered while pointing down the street. At that moment, a red satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops. "You should get moving it isn't safe" the old woman warned.

Three men got out of the satomobile and made their way to a shop. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment".

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs". He replied trembling

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half-moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

"My friend here is not a music lover". The leader replied. "Give me the money, or else -

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra interrupted standing confidently behind them, her hands on her hips and Noatak standing beside her with his arms crossed. They gangsters broke out into laughter

"Since you obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things". The leader paused momentarily "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you two in the hospital".

"Which one do you want to take?" Noatak asked Korra. "All of them." Was her only reply

"Who do you think you are?" asked an angry gangster

"Why don't you come and find out?"

The leader suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. The firebender recoils, as a "that must have hurt"-look dons his face. The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air. The firebender aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra but is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" Korra asked smiling haughtily. Hearing the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her right. The satomobile comes tearing down the street toward her. Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where the firebender comes stumbling out. "Come on!" Yelled the leader. The firebender jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp.

"You're not getting away!" Korra yelled running after them. She flexes her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few times before falling down and crashing into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing the leader and the earthbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.

Korra look on pleased as Naga and Noatak stood beside her. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from.

"Police! Stay where you are!" Spoke a metalbending cop inside the airship. A hatch opens on the side, three cops jump out from it landing safely thanks to their cables. "I caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra stated proudly causing Noatak to roll his eyes

"Arrest them!" Order officer Saikhan. The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall down. "You two are under arrest as well".

"What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!" Yelled Noatak. "From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." Saikhan responded. He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra. However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest me! Let me explain!" Korra pleaded. "You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters"

Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles backward. She is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Saikhan down from behind. There are more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rush forward to apprehend Korra. Korra and Noatak mount Naga and start running as the cops arrive, who give chase. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra plants her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid.

Korra, Noatak and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra wrapping them around her ponytail. Noatak bends a wall of ice, the cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead. He crashes against the wall at high speed.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Naga runs out the street, and up some stairs. Switch to a frontal view of the top of the stairs as Naga suddenly appears. A Satomobile has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running. Side shot of Korra riding Naga, as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passes underneath the bridge. Naga leaps off the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Both teens sigh in relief. Sitting upright, Korra looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in a distance. A shadow passes over her face, and an alarm sounds. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, more cables are bent down, binding Korra and Noatak. The teens struggle to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls

Korra and Noatak sat in an interrogation room. "Do you think you can use your avatar powers to get us out of here?" asked Noatak, Korra only shook her head. "Damn"

Both teens jump when the opened to a very annoyed Chief of police holding a clipboard. She was probably the most intimidating either teen have ever seen. She had graying hair, green eyes and two scars on her right cheek. "Let's see multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest you two are in a whole mess of trouble.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it ..."

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people see, I'm the Avatar." Korra replied trying to defend herself

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are, your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me"

"All right, fine. We want to talk to whoever's in charge"

"You're talking to her, I'm Chief Beifong" Lin said. "Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra asked excitedly. "What of it"

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." Korra said with a hint of amusement suppressed in her tone.

"That's ancient history and it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" As both Female stared each other down Noatak was glad a metal cop interrupted.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighed "Let him in"

Tenzin walked into the room looking with dismay at the two Water Tribe teens.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin said with as much charm as he could muster

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin said unimpressed.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin replied

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

"What about the kid" Lin asked. "And him" Tenzin said with disdain

"Fine. Get her out of my city. And you" she said pointing at Noatak

"I will have to call your parents about" Lin said to Noatak

"I don't have any parents" Noatak replied. "Then just stay out of trouble" was all Lin could say. As Tenzin, Korra and Noatak walked out of the room Korra turned to Noatak. "Sorry for getting you into this mess, I hope you find your Dad" Korra said with sympathy. "Don't worry about it, But if you're going I'll need to find a new place to stay" Noatak replied,

"I'll try to talk to Tenzin about it".

"Thanks Korra, I don't know what to say". Korra hugged Noatak good bye and walk over to Tenzin. Not knowing what to do, Noatak walked over to a bench with a young girl reading a book sitting on it. As he was sitting down his arm brushed against her arm breaking her immersion from the book.

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay". Jinora said looking up from her book to see what he look like. When their eyes met both of them felt something strange, an instant connection. "I'm Noatak"

"Jinora" she replied. "Nice to meet you Jinora, so… eh what's your book about?" he asked felling flustered thanks to this new feeling.

"It's a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess… so what brings you to Republic City?"

"I'm looking for my Dad but I have no idea where to start" Noatak replied

"You should check the records in the Water Tribe representative's office I'm sure his assistant will help you" Jinora answered while feeling good about helping someone. "Noatak I have good news for you" Korra stated as she walked over

"Korra!" Jinora yelled while giving her a hug. "Jinora! I see you already met Noatak". Jinora blushed. "Tenzin agreed to let you live on Air Temple Island if you stay out of trouble" Korra explained. "Really! Yes sweet! I'll head over there after I talk with the Water Tribe council members about my dad" Noatak said. "I'll talk to you later Jinora"

"See ya later good luck Noatak"

Here is a picture of a casteless brand: .


End file.
